Screwdrivers and similar tools are commonly offered for sale in prepackaged sets, consisting of several different types and/or sizes. In some instances, the tools are packaged in a rigid container, designed for subsequent use by the consumer for storage purposes. Such packaging is not always the most desirable form, however, and may entail excessive difficulty and expense from the standpoint of manufacture, product loading, assembly, etc. Nevertheless, it remains advantageous to provide means for storage of the tools by the consumer in a neat and well-organized manner.
Many forms of racks have been disclosed in the prior art for supporting a variety of objects, typical of which are those described in the following United States patents
A step-like holder for toothbrushes is shown in Flint U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,231; it is of rigid construction, has a number of openings for receiving the toothbrush handles, and is adapted to be secured to a wall.
Heisser U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,630 also describes a toothbrush rack, consisting of a folded, generally rectangular card mounted within grooves formed in a cooperating bracket; each of several slots at the apex of the card is configured to engage a toothbrush.
A tool holding device is taught in Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,551, which consists of a thick resilient member carried by a rigid, generally L-shaped support; the resilient member has slitted areas aligned with openings in the support member, providing inwardly tapered segments for yieldably gripping the shank of an inserted tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,212 to Burrows et al describes a rack having a U-shaped section which is slotted to receive the several knives of a set.
Despite the foregoing, a need remains for an effective and yet relatively inexpensive tool rack that can be packaged in a flat condition, along with a set of tools, and is adapted to be erected by the purchaser for subsequent storage use.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel article of generally planar construction, which can readily be erected to form a rack for storage of objects, particularly a set of tools, in a neat and well-organized manner.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an article which is relatively inexpensive and facile to manufacture, and is yet strong, durable, and highly effective for its intended utility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel package comprised of an article having the foregoing features and advantages, together with a plurality of tools or other objects to be supported thereby.